repas de famille
by sooz06neji
Summary: vous aimez kankuro ? vous le detester ? venez voir ce que le marriage fait de lui...une épouse completement barge O
1. Chapter 1

Repas de famille

Kankuro rentrait "joyeusement" chez lui en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour suciter tant de haine. A peine eut il franchit le pas de la porte qu'une énergumène petite et blonde nommée Mellyssa lui sautait dessus.

Mellyssa : Bon retour à la maison mamourrrrrrr !

Kankuro : hum...

mellyssa : Pourquoi tu fais ENCORE la gueule ?

Kankuro : Pour rien --

Mellyssa : Allez donne moi ta marionnette pas belle !

Elle lui prent Karasu et le jete au placard

Mellyssa : T'es fringues pas propres à la machines ! Laves tes cheveux ! Et brosse toi les dents !

kankuro : CA VA JE SAIS !

Voila pourquoi il se trouvait malchanceux, parcequ'il avait du épouser une folle qui se marrait toujours et qui avait des idées étranges. Il prenait sa douche quand il entendit son épouse chanter "mon beau sapin" alors qu'ils étaient en mai.

Mellyssa : dépêches toi ! On a des invités ce soir !

kankuro : QUI !

Bien sûr il n'était pas au courrant.

Mellyssa : Une Topine z'a mwa !

Kankuro, pensée : Et une tarrée en plus ! Une !

Il acheva de prendre sa douche en se disant que la pire invention de l'Homme s'était bel et bien les mariages-arrangés.

A peine notre marrinetiste favoris eut il finit de se maquiller que Mellyssa criait déjà :

Mellyssa : Magnes toi ! Coucou Lucy !

Lucy : Coucou z'a twa ô maitresse de maizzon

Kankuro, pensée : je le savais je suis maudit.

Jugeant qu'il était trop long pour venir Mellyssa utilisa les grands moyens :

mellyssa : Choupinou d'amoureuuuuuuuuuh ! Toi le dieu de mes nuits ! Toi qui me chevauche tel un...

Lucy : o KAWAI

Kankuro plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'obsédée qui lui servait d'épouse.

kankuro : Silence maintenant !

Mellyssa : vé vouaaa ve vaimmeuuuu !

Lucy : Comme c'est trognon !

Elle prit une photo et kankuro se retint d'hurler à quel point sa femme l'achevait. Il s'installa à sa place, face à Mellyssa qui souriait betement, comme toujours.

mellyssa : Dis moi Kankuro-chou, tu connais un célibataire, beau, fort, intelligent et riche en plus de ça ?

Kankuro : A part Gaara non

mellyssa : Jai dis "intelligent" !

kankuro : Ben quoi ! Il est kazekage donc INTELLIGENT !

mellyssa : me parle pas comme ça !

Lucy : on dirait un vieux couple c'est trognon

mellyssa : n'est ce pas ?

kankuro, pensée : espèce de chieuse !

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le filles s'étaient calmée (façon de parler) et le repas avait été un vrai délice ( kankuro se demandait combien avait coûté le traîteur...aucune confience en sa femme) Lucy repartit avec la promesse que Gaara lui serait présenté dans les prochains jours.

Gaara vint rendre visite à sa belle soeur préféré (il en à qu'une --' ) en début d'après midi.

mellyssa : coucou Gaara-kun !

Gaara :'lu...Kankuro m'as dit que t'avais l'intention de me présenter une fille dans ton genre

mellyssa : et c'est quoi mon genre ?

Gaara : D'après lui ? complétement sabotée du cerveau. selon moi ... gentille

mellyssa : t'es trognon

elle prend Gaara dans ses bras puis elle réagit :

mellyssa : Comment ça "sabotée du cerveau"!

Gaara : tarée

mellyssa : Ton frère il est mort !

Gaara qui s'en fou : Chouette des cookies ! T'as du lait ?

mellyssa : FRIGO ! Il est où l'autre incapable !

gaara : Avec ses élèves au terrain 17. Au fait la fille elle est mimi ?

mellyssa : ouais !

elle part en claquant la porte, laissant Gaara manger ses cookies et boire son verre de lait.

mellyssa arriva au terrain d'entrînement au plus grand bonheur des enfants qui aimaient voir leur sensei crier sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. C'était leur plaisir.

mellyssa : Oh le naze !

kankuro : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

mellyssa : 'faut qu'on parle !

kankuro : je bosse ! rentre à la maison !

enfant1 : elle va obeir ?

enfant 2 : non

enfant 3 : c'est elle qui porte la culotte...girls powaaaaa o 

kankuro : vous vous rentrez chez vous !

e 123 : OK sensei !

kankuro : bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

mellyssa : parrait que je suis débile !

kankuro : c'est pas faux. Tu passe ton temps à t'amuser.

mellyssa : M'amuser ? Tu te FOU DE MA GUEULE ? Qui fait la cuisine, le repassage? le ménage? la litterie?Lave le linge ? le fait sécher? fait les courses? attends sans cesse son mari qui reste jamais ? Reçoit ta famille?le jardinage aussi? nettoi tes marrionnettes pleines de sang? se fait jolie pour ne pas recevoir de compliment?fait les comptes? lis et répond au courrier? et QUI s'occupe du chat ?

Kankuro, géné : euh...tu...tu fais tout ça ?

mellyssa : non, la petite fée du logis fait tout toute seule !

kankuro, rouge : Je te fais des compliments

mellyssa : non, juste "tu m'soule", "tu fais chier". La seule chose gentille c'est "j'ai envie de toi" !

kankuro : ba c'est un compliment !

mellyssa : Supeeeer (ironie powaaaa) j'suis un jouet sexuelle.

kankuro : Gomen

mellyssa : j'y compte bien...Ce soir Gaara et Lucy viennent ! Alors TU arrete de faire la gueule !

kankuro tout bas : oui chérie

mellyssa : quoi ? o.O'

kankuro : nan rien

mellyssa : t'as dis "chérie" !

kankuro : ...

Kankuro fut trainé jusqu'à chez lui, où ils trouva Gaara encore à table, entammant un nouveau paquet de cookies.

kankuro : Mes cookies ! T.T

Gaara : Ils sont bonnns o 

mellyssa : t'as intérêt de finir ton assiette ce soir !

gaara : Ouais m'dame ! on mange quoi ?

mellyssa : Yakiniku ! et qui dit yakiniku dis ! Yukata, ombrelle et tapis rouge traditionnel !

kankuro : t'as pas besoin de tout ça pour manger du Yakiniku !

mellyssa, qui n'écoute pas : et...du SAKE !

Gaara et Kankuro : --'

mellyssa : maintenant 'faut retrouver le tapis...

Kankuro : Je persiste à dire que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça !

Mais bien sûr, elle était déjà partit, laissant les deux frères manger leur cookies.

Gaara : t'as l'air épanouie

kankuro : t'as vu quelle folle tu m'a collée pour épouse !

gaara : ba elle est au ptits oignons avec toi, pi elle est marrante

kankuro : ... bon et le yukata lui va très bien ...

gaara : tu voit qu'elle a des qualités 'sont vraiment bon ces cookies o 

Le soir tout le materiel pour le Yakiniku fut installé dans le jardin et nos deux shinobis furent obligés de revetir eux aussi un yukata sous peine de privation de repas. Lucy arriva enfin, une bouteille de sake en main, yukata rose pale aux boerds rouges et cheveux relevés.

Gaara regarda la nouvelle arrivante par dessus l'épaule de son grand frère et se mit à baver :

kankuro : me bave pas dessus !

mellyssa : je vois que contrairement à ses deux nazes toi tu sais qu'on met un yukata pour le yakiniku

Lucy : ba oui...pi on boit du sake ! o 

gaara et kankuro : --' completement barges ces deux là.

lucy et mellyssa ??

lucy s'approche de Gaara et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

lucy : c'est de l'eye linner ?

gaara : non...des cernes

lucy : c'est tes vrai cheveux ?

gaara : oui --'

lucy : a...c'est un vrai tatouage ?

gaara : OUI !

lucy : o t'es crooooooooooo biooooooooooooo !

gaara : ouais ja sais

bien sûr kankuro du s'occuper du barbecue sous les moqueries de son cadet et le regard amoureux de sa femme (tu parle si il n'aurait pas voulu elle l'aurait tué --' )

Mellyssa faisait style de jouer avec le chat tandis que Gaara et Lucy faisaient connaissance et qu'elle les observait du coin de l'oeil.

gaara : comment t'as connu ma belle soeur ?

lucy : sur le NET ! 'pi elle m'a dit qu'elle vivait à Sauna depuis son mariage avec kankuro, comme je vennai pour les vacances ben je suis venu lui rendre visite

gaara, larme de joie : J'aime le net !

kankuro s'ennervait sur le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre quand sa femme passa près de lui et lui donna des combistibles spécials barbecue :

mellyssa : ca ira mieu avec ça mon cher

kankuro : merci !

bien sûr, souvenez vous que notre trèèèèès cher Kankuro est maudit de tout les dieux de toutes les dimensions , il jeta quelque cristaux inflamable qui prirent feu et montèrent jusqu'à sa tête Gaara en l'entendant hurler, se retourna vers lui et se mit à rire Lucy se retint de faire de même, quoi que le marionnettiste avait vraiment l'air riddicule tout à coup :

kankuro : Je CRAMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

mellyssa : J'arrive !

Elle lui balance un secau d'eau glacée ce qui éteind le feu mais qui fait hurler ce pauvre kankuro maintenant complétement trempé.

gaara, innocence powaaa : ben tu crame plus :p

mellyssa : vas te changer mais ne déguellasse pas la maison !

kankuro : j'aurais pu crever et vous vous fouttez de ma poire ?

lucy : mais tu ne peux pas mourrir ! sinon les dieux ne pourraient plus se défouler sur toi

kankuro : mais dis pas ça en sourriant bordel !

mellyssa, lucy et gaara : mais on t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

kankuro tentait tant bien que mal de néttoyer les traces de suie qu'il avait sur le visage tandis que les autres commençaient à mettre le barbecue en marche puisque Gaara commençait à avoir faim. Mellyssa le rejoint bien entendu dans la salle de bain (avait elle une idée précise derrière la tête ?)

dans le jardin :

lucy : il est marrant ton frère

gaara : c'était bien reussi le numéro de la torche humaine

lucy : ouiiiiiiiiiiiii

gaara, air sérieux : et toi tu mets le feu à mon coeur

lucy, air débile : ca te fait pas trop mal ?

gaara, desespéré : c'est un feu immaginaire !

lucy, smile powaaa : ok ok...ca veut dire quoi que je mets le feu ?

gaara : que t'es interressante

lucy, qui réagit enfin : o tu me fais une déclaration !

gaara, pensée : ptin il lui en faut du temps --'

lucy : o trognonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

gaara : ouais je sais

dans la salle de bain :

mellyssa : hey t'es tout nu !

kankuro : dans une salle de bain c'est généralement le cas --'

mellyssa : ba oui je sais

kankuro : alors pourquoi tu fais de remarques stupides !

mellyssa : pasque c'est marrant de te voir te mettre en rogne

kankuro : t'es casse burne !

mellyssa : o.O dis pas des mots comme ça !

kankuro : pourquoi !

mellyssa : c'est une fic tout public !

kankuro : a oui c'est vrai --'

mellyssa : mais dans le moments intenses il y a de la censure ;p

kankuro : ... ... où veux tu en venir ? ... ... c'est quoi ce regard !

le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper que déjà mellyssa se jetait sur lui pour le violer

Autatrice : Chers lecteurs étant donné la nature de la scène qui pourrait choquer certains jeunes lecteurs nous allons vous passer un documentaire sur la vie des bernards lermite. Comme son nom l'indique Bernard est un hermite, qui vit donc seul dans sa coquille

2 :

Gaara se reveilla, du moins ouvrit les yeux puisqu'il ne dort pas :D

Il regarda à ses côtés, lucy dormait paisiblement, comme chaque matin. Deux mois qu'elle vivait avec lui et qu'il se disait béni des dieux d'avoir une petite amie aussi douce et gentille. Il se leva et partit travailler en mangeant quelques cookies en chemin.

gaara, pensée : dire que demain soir c'est soirée entre mecs y'aura peu être des strip teaseuse o

tout joyeux il arriva au bureau où l'humeur retomba quand il vit l'énorme pile de paprasse qui l'attendait. Il se mit au travail sans enthousiasme, se demandant pourquoi être kazekage c'était aussi chiant. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Temari entra telle une furie, une petite fille la suivant d'un pas plus tranquil :

Temari : t'as une copine et tu me l'a pas dis ?

garra : oups...j'ai oublié

petite fille : Tonton gaara à une zamoureuse ?

gaara : etttttttt oui j'suis le plus mieu

petite fille : nan ! y'est mon père le plus mieu !

gaara : T.T même ma nièce ne m'aime pas

temari : mais c'est juste qu'elle aime beaucoup son père --'

gaara : comment peut on préféré cette tête d'ananas plutôt qu'un super beau gosse comme moi ?

temari : en te regardant ;p

gaara : TT-TT personne ne m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

temari et sa fille : --'

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour acceuillir Kankuro qui avait l'air complétement crevé. Il salua brèvement Temari et s'effondra au sol, tête contre le carrelage.

temari : il est mort ?

Petite fille : Tonton l'est mourru ?

gaara : le mariage l'épuise

temari, sourire pervers : OOOOOOOO je veux des détails !

kankuro se hissa difficilement sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur le bureau de Gaara qui le regardait sans comprendre et Temari qui riait comme une baleine :

kankuro : je suis un nul, un incapable, un bon à rien, un déchet, un salaud, je ne sert à rien TToTT

temari, sérieusement : Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

kankuro : ma femme me l'a dit TToTT elle m'a même jeté une assiette en carton dans la têteuuuuuuuuu TToTT

gaara, sourire au lèvre : moi je vais bien

temari : qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

kankuro : Justement RIEN TTOTT... ... je fais rien à la maison ! je suis inutile ! ma femme me déteste !

gaara : je croyait que c'était toi qui ne l'aimait pas --'

kankuro : mais si ! même si elle est chiante !

temari : --' ... ... y'a que moi qui suis normale dans cette famille ?

ptite fille : 'faut croire

Kankuro se lamenta sur son sort encore une bonne heure avant de comencer à se deshydrater. Temari repartit vite fait à konoha, trouvant Shikamaru bien moins chiant que ses frangins. Pendant que Kankuro se plaignait et que Gaara remplissait la paprasse leurs épouses étaient en pleine séance shoping pour se détendre :

lucy : chouette des glaces on en achète ?

mellyssa : non merci ... jviens seulement de déjeuner

lucy : T'as pas l'air en fome

mellyssa : j'ai jeté une assiette dans la tête à kankuro ce matin --'

lucy : pauvre assiette

mellyssa, morte de rire : c'est sur, elle était en carton en plus

lucy : les assiettes sont nos amies ! 'faut pas les jeter à la tête de nos maris

mellyssa, complétement de bonne humeur : Bon on se la mange cette glace

Lucy : ouais

En bref, la poisse pour Gaara qui devait suporter son frère et le bonheur pour les filles qui s'amusaient librement dans les rues de Sauna. Mais, bien que les disputes filaient à toute vitesses et que les insultes fusaient au sein du couple Mellyssa se sentait mal d'avoir Kankuro trop loin d'elle sans même savoir si il lui avait pardonné.

Flash Back :

mellyssa : Y'en a marre ! J'suis pas ta bonne ! Demmerde toi !

kankuro : 'Faut bien que tu serve à quelque chose !

mellyssa : Degage d'ici ou je te tue c'est clair ?

kankuro : N'oublis pas que je suis un shinobi !

mellyssa : Va voir ailleur si j'y suis !

kankuro : t'en fait pas j'y vais !

mellyssa : comment ça ! tu me trompe en plus ?

kankuro : ouais avec 20 filles différentes ! Brunes, muettes et pas chiantes !

Kankuro avait vite compris qu'il y avait peu être été un peu fort lorsqu'il dut s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir un pomme que venait de lancer sa femme. Il s'approcha pour s'excuser mais là ce fut une chaise qui faillit le percuter, puis un grille pain, suivit d'une louche, la cafetière, la table. Il pensait que la crise était fini quand il reçu une assiette en carton en pleine face (ba oui y'avait plus rien d'autre dans la cuisine ). Vexé il était partit de la maison pour rejoindre le travail. Quand il approchait de la porte il entendit Mellyssa lui hurler qu'elle pouvait vivre sans lui, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien doublé d'un salaud.

fin du flash back

Dans le bureau de gaara :

gaara : merde t'es un homme ou pas ?

kankuro : T.T vouui

gaara : ba alors ta gonzesse tu la laisse pour aujourd'hui, tu viens à la soirée entre mec comme prévu et ce soir tu lui fait le grand jeu !

kankuro : j'ose pas... elle fait peur quand elle est en colère

gaara : mais t'es un ninja ! t'as pas à avoir peur d'une nana ! Surtout pas aussi gentille que ta femme !

kankuro : ... ... ... il va me falloir un sacré courrage pour rentrer

gaara : je vais t'en donner moi

kankuro ??

3 :

Kankuro rentra chez lui tard le soir, la soirée entre mecs s'étant éternisée. Il avait déjà déposé Gaara chez lui où l'attendait Lucy. Le marionnettiste franchit la porte de sa maison et se dirigea direstement à la cuisine, où, Mellyssa on ne sait pour quelle raison était en train de faire à manger.

kankuro : Qu'est tu fééééééééééééééééé ?

mellyssa : ca se voit pas ? la cuisine pour demain

kankuro : a cette heure ci tu devrais dormir

mellyssa : j'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de quelqu'un qui marche pas droit !

kankuro : et moi qui voulais être tendre ...--'

mellyssa : on en reparlera quand t'auras décuvé !

Sur ce, elle mit les plats au réfrigérateur, enleva son tablier dévoilant un pyjama à nounours. Kankuro mangea quelques cookies et bu son verre de lait habituel avant de la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal. Elle lui tournait définitivement le dos.

kankuro : t'es belle quand tu fais la gueule

mellyssa : Silence je dors !

kankuro : si on jouait tout les deux ?

mellyssa : Nan j'veux pô !

Il se blottit contre elle et lui mordilla les oreilles puis l'attrapa par la taille et la força à lui faire face pour l'embrasser.

Mellyssa : tu pus l'alchool !

kankuro : que de compliments --' (ironie powaaaaa )

mellyssa : fou moi la paix !

kankuro : tu veux que je te courtise en bon uniforme ?

mellyssa : on dit "en bonne et due forme" espèce d'idiot !

kankuro : oui ? ou non ?

mellyssa : vas y, àa risque de m'amuser.

L'homme se leva puis pris le micro de l'ordinateur (oui ils ont des PC ! ) et se mit à chanter :

kankuro : Nous rencontrant chez des amis ! ououou ! je lui dis, ma demoiselle, que faites vous donc dans la vie ? et bien, me répondit t-elle : je veux des poooomeuuu, des poiiiireuuu et des scoubi dou biii doo AAAAAA !

Bien entendu au lieu d'attendrir Mellyssa ça la fit rire.

kankuro : attends j'en ai d'autreuuuuuuuu !

mellyssa : o vas y !

kankuro, chante : Lucy, lucy c'est moi, tu sais il y a des soirs comme ça où tout, s'écroule autour de vous et sans savoir pourquoi toujours, regarder devant soi, sans jamais baisser les bras, c'est pas marqué dans les livreuuuu, le plus important à vivreuuuuuuu c'est de vivre au jour le jour ! le temps c'est de l'amour !

mellyssa : Moi c'est mellyssa, Lucy c'est ta belle soeur sombre imbécil !

kankuro, complétement déchiré : J'en ai d'autreuuuuuuuuuuu !

mellyssa : t'as combien de chansons en stok !

kankuro : Promets moi si tu me survie, d'être plus forte que jamais, je serais toujours dans ta vie, près de toiiii ! et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur, promets moi de ne pas en faire un drameuu, de ne pas en avoir peur, penses à moi comme je t'AIMEUUUU et rien ne nous séparera ! même pas les crysanthèmeuuuu tu verra ! on se retrouveeeeeraaaa !

mellyssa : c'est bon t'as fini ?

kankuro : dis clairement que j'te fait chier !

mellyssa : Nan mais tu bousilles les chansons là

kankuro : TToTT je fais quoi pour que tu me pardonneuuuuu ?

kankuro la regarda se lever, elle se posta face à lui et lui prit le micro des mains :

mellyssa : va dormir, tu es complétement bourré

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle lui enleva son bonnet et lui passa une main dans les cheveux :

kankuro : je suis encore lucide tu sais

mellyssa : Si tu le dis --'

Elle lui enleva son pull et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette. Elle commença à lui effacer ses peintures kakubi.

kankuro : Tu es bien gentille... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

mellussa : je suis toujours gentille et non je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aime pas, après tout je ne suis qu'un contract entre Sauna et Iwa.

kankuro : Tu n'es pas un simple contract...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as toujours été parfaite ? Tu t'occupe de moi et tu m'attends le soir, je ne comprend pas.

mellyssa : je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant. Tu ne voulais pas me parler ni même dormir avec moi au début, ça m'avait véxé...c'est un sacré paradoxe.

kankuro : de quoi ?

mellyssa : même si je ne suis pas ta femme tu sera toujours mon mari

Elle se releva pour repartir à la salle de bain mais kankuro se leva, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attrira à lui pour la garder au creux de ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

4 :

pendant ce temps chez Gaara :

Le kazekage s'installa sous les couvertures et sentit une petite forme se botir doucement contre lui, Lucy l'avait attendu.

lucy : bonne soiréé ?

gaara : pas mal

lucy : je t'ai manqué ?

gaara : OOOOOOO que oui !

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou contente de voir que Gaara tenait à elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue tendit que l'autre se glissait doucement sous la fine chemise de nuit de lucy. Il la chatouilla légérement au niveau des côtes, la faisant ronronner.

Gaara : tu sais que je t'adore toi ?

Lucy : C'est réciproque

Tout doucement il se glissa sur elle et l'embrassa dans le bas du cou.

Lucy : t'es obligé d'aller bosser demain ?

gaara : oui, même si je préférerai rester en ta charmante compagnie

lucy : Charmante ? O

gaara : envoutante

lucy : euh...gaara ?

gaara : oui ?

lucy : t'es un peu lourd --'

gaara : OO tu viens de péter toute la mise en scène de l'autatrice --'

lucy : c'est pas de ma faute si tu manges trop de cookies !

gaara : mouais bon...où dans en étais-je ?

lucy : tu allait me faire pleins de bisous d'amour

Gaara s'installa convenablement au dessus de Lucy pour ne plus l'écraser et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lucy passa doucement ses mains dans le dos musclé de son petit ami qui commençait à la deshabiller .

Autatrice : Quand à la nature de cette scène nous allons vous passer un documentaire sur la vie de nos amis les félins, en particuliers les chats. Les chats sont de petite boules de poils qui aiment jouer et griffer, ils...

Lucy s'éveilla quand elle entendit le sons de l'eau qui coulait, elle se leva en enroulant le drap autour d'elle (elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa chemise de nuit ). Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain, derrière la vitre en partie opaque de la douche elle ne vit clairement que la tête de Gaara :

lucy : Gaarinounamour

gaara : oui

La jeune femme entra dans la douche et se colla contre le torse de son homme. il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

gaara : tu sais que tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu ?

lucy : tu dis ça parce qu'on sort ensemble

gaara : n'empêche que je te trouve très belle.

autatrice : etant donné que ce blog est destiné à un public très large je me voit dans l'obligation de couper cette scène qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes même si j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire TToTT

Gaara partit au travail avec un grand sourir, pas le sourire sadique qu'on lui connaissait mais le sourire d'un homme comblé. C'est ainsi qu'il garda le moral quand sa secrétaire vint déposer quelques dizaine de dossiers sur son bureau. Quelque heures plus tard il se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, Kankuro ne s'était pas rendu au travail. Quelque chose avait du se passer.

5 :

kankuro ouvrit les yeux et vit que pour la première fois sa femme dormait encore alors que d'ordinaire elle se levait avant lui. Il regarda ses cheveux blonds, légérement en bataille.Elle était blottie contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il voulu bouger pour aller travailler mais les événements de la veille l'avait descidé à rester auprès de son épouse pour la journée et faire ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait : se ballader en ville, comme un vrai couple. Il saisit avec précaution le téléphone portable de sa femme (oui oui ils ont des PC alors autant qu'ils aient des téléphones) il composa le numéro du bureau de Gaara :

Kankuro : Yo Gaara...je peux te demander un service

Gaara : oui je t'autaurise à rester chez toi avec ta femme

kankuro : O.O comment tu ...?

gaara : intuition masculine

le kazekage raccrocha avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, si la relation Mel/Kanku s'améliorait il en irait de même pour l'accord Iwa/Sauna. Le village du sable ne pouvant économiquement se permettre de gérer un conflit. Le téléphone le rappela à la tâche. Pas de chance, c'était Naruto 'le meilleur des hokage". Il écouta d'une oreille plus que distraite. Il put enfin raccrocher quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit la volée découvrant Lucy, vétue d'un bustier noir et d'une jupe rouge très fine.

Lucy : c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuné mon chiwiiiii

Gaara : C'est rare de te voir avec de tels vétements.

Lucy : J'y peut rien si il fait aussi chaud à Sauna et que moi je vit tout de même dans un pays froid o

Gaara : j'aime pas le froid !

lucy : normal...Tu as toujours vécu dans le desert. Alors ? On va au restaurant ?

gaara : bonne idée, ça permetra d'officialiser notre relation.

Kankuro attendait encore que Mellyssa se reveille, ce fut d'ailleur à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était son réveil qui indiquait midi, elle sursauta et allait se lever quand elle sentit les mains de Kankuro sur son ventre. Elle ne bougea pas, surprise par ce qui se passait, le ninja attira sa femme dans le lit.

kankuro : je crois quil faut qu'on discute.

Mellyssa : je crois, au contraire, que tout à été dit. Pas la peine d'en parler sans arret parce que u as mauvaise conscience.

kankuro : j'ai été dur avec toi.

mellyssa : t'es pardonné. tu me laisse me lever ?

kankuro se mit sur elle et la bloqua

kankuro : nan ! on reste à deux toute la journée !o

mellyssa : je rêve ou t'as souris ?. o.O

kankuro : tu n'as pas rêvé ! o Alors pour commencer la journée on va prendre un bain à deux, on ira au restaurant, puis faire les magasins puis on rentrera et on dinera en amoureux

mellyssa : Bon OK ! qui etes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Kankuro ??

kankuro : t'es desepérante --'

mellyssa : O.O c'est bien toi ??!!!

kankuro : non non le marchant de glace --'

mellyssa : je nage en plein rêve

kankuro l'embrassa doucement et la colla contre lui, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante de bon matin, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait apprecier sa présence, non pas qu'il était amoureux mais il aimait bien l'avoir près de lui, en un an il avait pris ses habitudes.

kankuro : allez viens prendre un bain

mellyssa, avec un sourire pervers : on peut faire plein de choses dans un bain

kakuro : OO pensée quelle obsedée celle là.

Gaara et sa petite amie se promenaient à travars le village de Suna, ils n'allaient plus tarder à aller au restaurant mais le kazekage avait tenu à offrir un petit quelque chose à Lucy. Elle était radieuse de pouvoir enfin sortir avec son Gaara, en deux mois ils n'en avaient pas eut l'occasion. Elle s'arreta devant une vitrine avec un regard emerveillé. Gaara arriva avec un leger sourire suposant que, comme toutes les femmes elle allait lui demander un bijou avec les yeux petillants ect...

lucy : Je peut avoir ça ??

Gaara regarda l'objet en question sans comprendre, qu'est ce qu'elle trouvait à ce collier pour gamines ?

Lucy : s'il te plait Gaarinou n'amour o

gaara : je m'attendait à un truc plus cher --'

lucy : non ! ce cllier sera parfait ! o

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et la jeune femme s'empara du collier avec un grand sourire. La vendeuse salua Gaara avec respect, il lui donna l'argent sans même un mot.

Lucy l'appela et il se retourna pour la voir caser le collier en son centre, le bijou de separa en deux moitiés de coeur. Elle lui passa un des collier autour du cou et mit le second. La vendeuse les regarda avec un petit sourire en pensant que si cette fille avait dompté le kazekage il ne serait plus un danger pour le village. Gaara observa son pendentif où était inscrit "you" sur celui de Lucy "I Love". Alors elle l'aimait ? Gaara sentit quelque chose en lui, un frisson dans les entrailles, alors s'était ça l'amour d'une femme ? Ce que Temari et Shikamaru vivaient ? Ce que Kankuro et Mel vivaient malgrès tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ? Et lucy...elle était comme ça avec lui...pour lui...

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement en attrapant garra par la nuque pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. La vendeuse observa la scène avec surprise, le démon était bel et bien dompté !

Mellyssa rejoignit Kankuro dans la baignoir, il jouait avec un canard jaune en plastique, elle sourit doucement. Ils étaient face à face dans la grande baignoir ne se touchant pas, se contentant de se regarder timidement, en plus d'un an ils n'avaient encore jamais prit la peine de se laver ensemble. Kankuro decida qu'en tant qu'homme de la maison il était en son rôle de faire le premier pas, il se releva un peu et passa ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoir derrière sa femme. Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres puis laissa une de ses mains derriver dans la nuque de Mellyssa qui ne semblit pas bien réagir à cette tendresse inhabotuelle, qulque chose changeait enfin dans leur relation. Kankuro revint à sa place et tendit la main à sa femme pour qu'elle le rejoigne, elle s'éxécuta timidement, la mousse cachant son corp. Assise devant lui, le dos contre son torse elle avait de la mousse jusqu'au cou alors que lui, il gagnait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Les bras de Kankuro s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et il posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

kankuro : Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir fait attention à toi.

mellyssa : n'en parlons plus

kankuro : je ne parlait pas d'hier...mais de toutes les fois où je ne te voyait qu'en tant que...où...

mellyssa : où on couchait ensemble pour ne pas que les mauvaises langues viennent dire que le mariage n'a pas été consomé ?

kankuro, géné : oui...pour toutes ces fois. Je crois qu'on va devoir tout recommencer tout les deux.

mellyssa : que de sages paroles o...Alors...tu veux bien me laver le dos ?

kankuro : --'

il s'éxecuta sans se poser plus de questions, même si elle agissait de cette façon il savait qu'elle avait tout écouté et qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins que lui. C'était sa façon bien à elle de réchauffer les coeurs après tout. Le téléphone les dérangea dans leur instant de calme absolu, quand Mellyssa voulut se lever il la retint :

kankuro : le répondeur est branché.

mellyssa : oui mais...si quelqu'un est en train de mourrir noyé ?

kankuro : dans ce cas il ne pourrait pas t'appeler et en plus on est dans le désert o

6 :

Gaara regardait Lucy manger, il en oublia sa propre assiette, elle était vraiment mignone, surtout avec cette petite trace de sauce tomate sur le coin des lèvres, la coutumes aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse discrétement signe mais il se leva et l'embrassa pour la "nettoyer" par lui même. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa montre, il allait bientôt retourner au boulot, il avait une réunion avec les membres du conseil pour faire le point sur l'économie du pays. Lucy fini son repas et commanda deux desserts.

gaara : Tu manges beaucoup.

Lucy : Tu trouves ? Pourtant mon esctomac me dis le contraire o

gaara : Je dois me tromper alors.

Lucy termina sont copieux repas avec un grand sourire. Ils sortirent du restaurant :

lucy : j'aurais aimé passer l'après midi chez Mel mais...si ça se trouve ils sont en train de faire un bébé.

gaara : ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Plus vite ce sera fait et mieu se sera pour l'alliance Suna-Iwa.

lucy : je n'aurais pas aimé etre marriée de force.

L'eau était devenue froide et Kankuro sortit sa femme de la baignoir en la maintenant contre lui :

mellyssa : je risque pas d'avoir froid on vit dans le désert o

kankuro : non mais ça va ! je peux etre gentil !

mellyssa : j'ai pas dit le contraire mamour o

Ils furent de nouveau interromput par la sonnerie du téléphone, kankuro allait répondre quand sa femme le plaqua au sol et lui prit l'appareil des mains :

kankuro : mais tu m'as fait mal !!!

mellyssa ne l'écoutait déjà plus

le téléphone : mel c'est lyu...

mellyssa : coucou chouquette !

lyu : m'appel pas comme ça ton frère est jaloux

mellyssa : ouais bon...vous venez quand me voir ? et rencontrer mon mamour za mwa ?

lyu : justement nous étions en route...mais...

mellyssa : vous etes où ?

lyu : euhhhh...y'a une dune de sable, pis une autre, encore une autre, encore

qulqu'un qui gueule : mel on est paumé viens nous chercher !!!!!!!

mellyssa : OOOOOOO wiwi comment tu vas ?? o

lyu : bon jdois te laisser j'ai plus de forfait...viens nous sauver !!! pitiéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé

Kankuro marchait les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la mine fermée, ce qui avait été une journée presque parfaite devenait un calvaire, pourquoi devait-il retrouver le frère et la belle-soeur de sa femme qui, comme de bons imbécils s'étaient paumés entre des dunes ?? Ok ils risquaient de mourrir deshydrater mais s'était pas son problème à lui ! il était vrai aussi que ça allait le devenir si sa femme pétait les plombs suite à la mort de membres de sa famille.

Pendant ce temps Lucy avait rejoint sa belle soeur qui était en l'occurence une de ses meilleures amies.

mellyssa : Kanku-chou est trop mignon,il est partit de lui même à la recherche de mon frère qui s'est paumé dans le désert o

lucy : quel gentillesse ! on dirait pas en le voyant o

mellyssa : QUOI ?! mon mamour est le plus doux,adorable,beau,gentil, trognon de tout les mecs !!!!

lucy : --' oui...excuse moi...

mellyssa : mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas plus con o

lucy : OO...si tu le dit...

mellyssa : t'as fait quoi pour le repas du soir ??

lucy : oups...j'me disait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose o

mellyssa : chouette ! tu vas manger ici !

Pendant que les filles s'activaient à préparer le festin du soir Kankuro retrouva enfin les deux voyageurs égarés :

Lyu : C'est toi le mari de Mel ?

kankuro : hum, suivez moi.

willy : t'es pas très bavard.

lyu : elle a pas fait la difficile --'

kankuro : 00...èé !!!

willy : c'est loin ?

kankuro : 2 Km

lyu : QUOI ?! Mais c'est loinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!

kankuro : t'es pas contente fallait acheter une carte !

willy : olala ! la mauvaise humeur --'

lyu : comment Mel peut vivre avec ?

kankuro : la question exacte est : comment JE fait pour survivre avec ELLE ? taisez vous où j'lui dit que je vous ai pas retrouvé !

lyu et willy : oui m'sieur

Gaara était encore au bureau lorqu'il reçut un mail venant de sa belle soeur (oui oui ils sont modernes !)

_"Yo poil de carotte ! nan je blague ! mon cher beau frère adoré à moi que j'aime !! ce soir ne rentre pas chez toi ! en ma grande splendeur et bontée d'âme je m'emploi à préparer le repas pour tout le monde chez moi ! oui je sais tu dois en pleurer de joie, puisque tu as forcément hate de gouter à ce que j'aurais mijoté pour l'occasion ! ne bave pas trop sur ton clavier non plus !! tu fera la rencontre demon frère adoré et de sa femme !! quelle chance tu as de me connaitre ! tu fais de ce fait des rencontres super hypra géniale !! pourquoi je m'étend ainsi sur ce mail moi ? bon j'en sais rien et on s'en fou ! hahahahahahaha je sais je suis géniale ! hahahaha _

_bon allez à ce soir !_

_bisous baveux dégeu pour twa !_

_ta belle soeur qui pète un plomb o"_

lucy mettait la table au rythme de "i need a miracle" (dsl je sais plus qui c'est l'artiste qui chante --') tandis que Mel s'éclatait sur l'ordi après avoir passer les plats au four où au frigo (ba oui dans le désert on doit souvent manger froid).

lucy : t'as envoyé le mail ??

mellyssa : bien entendu because I am the best of the net !

lucy : oO à c'point là ??

mellyssa : tu crois vraiment tout c'que j'dis ? c'est tout choupi !!o

lucy : je suis choupi o

7 :

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demie plus tard que Kankuro foula à nouveau le sol de sa maison, il fut acceuillit par sa femme :

mellyssa : bon retour chez toi chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o

kankuro : t'es encore déchainée toi

mellyssa : le fait de te voir emplis mon coeur d'une ivresse folle qui fait que j'ai vraiment envie de te violer !

kankuro : c'est bien ce que je disait...t'es completement déchirée

mellyssa : nan tu sais que je bois pas d'alcool

kankuro : encore heureux.

et là par un heureux hasard Mel vit son frère et sa belle soeur qui faisaient connaissance avec Lucy :

mellyssa: coucou za vous deux !!!!!!!!!!!!!o

lyu : mon amour !o

kankuro: hey ! c'est MA femme ! a MOI et c'est tout !!

willi : O non vous allez pas commencer toutes les deux :/

mellyssa : Lyu, je suis désolée, mais...j'en aime un autre...

lyu : mais qui donc ?

mellyssa : c'est un homme...

lyu : O mon dieu !!

mellyssa se jeta joyeusement dans les bras de kankuro et l'étreignit avec tendresse :

mellyssa : J'aime Kankuro ! il me rend heureuse et il me comble parfaitement au niveau sexuel !!!o

kankuro rougit, lyu fit semblant de pleurer, willy était desespéré par sa femme et sa soeur et lucy elle souriait à Gaara qui venait d'entrer.

gaara : merde on dirait que j'ai raté les effusions d'amour --' Tant pis.

le kezekage attrapa Lucy par la taille et l'embrassa doucement.

mellyssa : o qu'ils sont mimi !! Kanku-chou embrasse moi !!

kankuro : pas devant tout le monde

mellyssa : t'as honte de moi ?

kankuro : mais nonnnnnnnnnnnnn !

mellyssa : je supose que t'as une bonne raison.

lyu : attends ! c'est ton mari ! il peut t'embrasser !

mellyssa : mari ou pas il a le droit d'avoir son avis sur ce qui le concerne.

Willy observa sa soeur, intrigué par le comportement de celle-ci, le mariage l'avait bien changée. Peur etre même trop pour qu'il doute qu'il s'agisse bien de sa soeur. et à en croire l'expression de Lyu elle pensait la même chose. Mel avait toujours été vue comme une jeune femme pleine de vie...jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme une épouse.

mellyssa : à table !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o

lucy : wéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé o

gaara : chouette un verre de lait o

kankuro : pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?? TToTT

Inutile de dire que le dinner fut animé, entre les batailles de fourchettes entre Mel et Gaara, les exclamtions joyeuses de Lucy, les mots d'amour de willy à sa femme, seul Kankuro ne disait rien, jusqu'à ce que le repas fut terminé :

mellyssa : au lave vaiselle !o

kankuro : laisses je vais débarasser.

mellyssa : je vais t'aider o

kankuro : hum

le couple disparut assez rapidement dans la cuisine, willy en profita pour interroger Gaara et Lucy :

willy : elle est toujours heureuse Mel ?

lucy : non, hier elle s'en voulait parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

gaara : mais sinon kankuro rale toujours et elle elle est contente...c'est ma belle soeur adorée o j'ai toujours des cookies quand je viens o

lucy : pis elle nous à mis ensemble o

lyu : mais est ce que ELLE elle est heureuse ?

willy : elle a beaucoup changé depouis la dernière fois où je l'aie vue... deux mois avant son mariage, on ne connaissaient même pas kankuro.

lyu : mais elle avait pris la nouvelle de son mariage avec le sourir en disant qu'au moins elle ne finirait pas vieille fille.

dans la cuisine Kankuro et Mel n'étaient pas pressés d'ammener le désert :

mellyssa : tu n'est pas bavard

kankuro : ton frère me fou la pression ! d'ailleur il est en train de demander si t'es heureuse.

mellyssa : t'as les oreilles fines pour entendre.

kankuro : non...je suis un shinobi. alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemains avec toi : es tu heureuse à mes côtés ?

mellyssa cessa de couper le gateau, posa le couteau d'un geste lent et se tourna doucement vers Kankuro qui sentait son coeur s'affoler de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. il avait peur.

mellyssa : c'est une question à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas...surtout venant de toi...

Kankuro paniqua interieurement, pourquoi se mettait il a trembler ? pourquoi était elle tellement sérieuse ?

Mellyssa sourit doucement et passa ses mains autour du bassin de son mari elle posa sa tête contre son torse et attendit. Kankuro resta figé, le coeur plus léger, il passa ses bras autour de Mellyssa.

mellyssa : oui je suis on ne peut plus heureuse avec toi...parce que tu me fait rire...parce qu'on est differents...parce que je sais que même si tu ne le dit pas...tu m'aime.

kankuro : c'est marrant...comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça ?

mellyssa : c'est mon rôle de femme mamour o

kankuro : allez on va ammener le desert.

mellyssa : et après au dodo ! demain tu te lève de bonne heure !o

kankuro :...melly ?

mellyssa : oui ?

kankuro : merci pour tout.

La jeune femme vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son époux.

Lyu passa le temps du dessert à observer sa belle soeur et meilleure amie.

mellyssa : alala ! qu'est ce que j'aime cette vie !

lyu : a oui ??

mellyssa : ba oui, j'aime mon mari, je passe mes journées comme je l'entends, sans protocole ni réglement ! c'est génial !

willy : tu dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir ?

kankuro : t'insinue que je sais pas m'en occuper ou quoi ?!

willy : ouais exactement !

lyu et mellyssa : ca suffit vous deux !!

gaara : c'est vrai que parfois t'es pas doué kankuro

lucy : mais moi j'en sais presqu'autant que mel sur lui...

mellyssa : chut c'est secret !o

lucy : oups o

gaara : a boire encore !

kankuro : oO gaara...t'es ivre ??

gaara : nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! qu'est ce que tu m'raconte !?

lucy : si il est ivre o

mellyssa : kankuro va préparer deux chambres.

lucy : pourquoi deux ?

kankuro : toi et gaara et eux.

willy : eux ils ont des noms !

kankuro Peut être mais...

il fut poussé hors de la pièce par sa femme qui le traina jusqu'à l'étage pour l'aider à préparer les chambres.

dasn la salle à manger :

lyu : maintenant tu te calme ! tu le laisse tranquil !

willy mais...j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma soeur quand même !

lucy : je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...ils s'aiment même si kankuro a du mal au niveau des sentiments.

gaara : c'est l'meilleur mon frangin !!!!!!!! o je t'aime ma poupette !

lucy : mais oui moi aussi mamour o

kankuro resta dans sa chambre tandis que sa femme allait souhaiter la bonne nuit aux autres en s'excusant de l'absence se son époux. Les autres ne lui en tienrent pas rigueur et restèrent un peu en bas tandis que Mellyssa aidait Gaara à aller se coucher.

kankuro regardait le plafond de la chambre en soupirant, il n'aimait pas avoir des doutes, surtout lorque ça concernait sa femme, mine de rien il aimait qu'elle soit là. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la folle blonde sauta dans le lit et vit se coller à lui :

mellyssa : tu sais que tu es mon préféré d'entre tout les mecs de la terre ??o

kankuro : non je viens de l'apprendre :)

mellyssa : oO tu m'a sourit joyeusement !?

kankuro : euh oui pourq...

mellyssa s'était levée, avait pris ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime y griffona qualque chose et vint se remettre aux côté de son amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

8 :

Gaara ne dormit pas, comme d'habitude, alors il passa la nuit à lire un livre que lui avait prété sa belle soeur "le kama-soutra en 10 leçons" c'était plutôt interessant mais il s'arreta de lire lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucy, elle tremblait légérement, elle devait faire un cauchemard. Il posa sa passionnante lecture sur la table de chevet et vint blottir sa petite amie contre lui, elle agrippa son tee-shirt.

gaara : allez c'est fini, j'suis là ma belle.

elle s'arreta de trembler un instant puis sursuata violement. Elle leva les yeux vers Gaara, sachant qu'il était eveillé, elle posa sa tête au creu de l'épaule de son homme et huma l'odeur douce de sa peau, elle lui embrassa le cou et lui fit une petite leche pour le fun :

lucy : miam t'as la peau sucrée o

gaara : c'est grâce aux cookies de belle soeurette o

lucy : ooo y'a pas à dire c'est ma meilleure amie o

gaara : alors ce cauchemard ?

lucy : rien de fort interessant...la suite va etre meilleure maintenant que je suis reveillée.

gaara : a oui ?

Lucy monta sur son petit ami et passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Gaara tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Gaara ouvrit le peignoir de Lucy avec délicatesse et la fit basculer pour prendre le dessus. Il se releva et retira son tee-shirt dévoilant une élégante musculature que lucy parcourut du bout des doigts avant d'attraper gaara par les avants bras et de le tirer violment contre elle pour l'embrasser avec avidité.

Willy et Lyu s'abonnaient au même genre d'activité que Gaara et lucy tandis que, du côté des jeunes mariés l'heure était plutôt à la discution.

mellyssa : cesses de t'en faire à ce propos !

kankuro : t'es marrante c'est pas toi qui se fait passer pour le mari indigne et irresponsable !

mellyssa : tu n'es pas indigne et irresponsable ! sinon je je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps !

kankuro : t'as entendu ?

mellyssa : c'est surement lyu qui ronfle !

kankuro : nan...c'est...

les murs se mirent à trembler avec force et mel se leva violment du lit, paniquée. Kankuro se leva à son tour et ouvrit légérement les volets pour voir ce qu'il se passait :

kankuro : mel reveilles tout le monde et allez vous planquer à la cave...

mellyssa : qu'est ce...?

kankuro : on entre en guerre. GAARA !!

la voix de Gaara : Je sais ! dépeches toi ! on y va !

kankuro avait enfiler son armure et sa tenue de ninja habituelle quans sa femme lui tendis Karasu et ses parchemins d'invocation.

kankuro : merci...maintenant vas te cacher.

elle partit avant de revenir sur ses pas à la hate et de l'embrasser.

mellyssa : reviens...pour moi.

kankuro : hum...t'inquiète pas.

Gaara et Kankuro se tenaient à l'entrée du village, c'est de là que les assaillants arrivaient en surnombre.

gaara : kankuro...je n'ai plus le shukaku...

kankuro : je le sais parfaitement...hokage-sama...

gaara : occupes toi de la gauche, je prends la droite !

kankuro : OK ! Rapel moi d'embrasser ma femme dès que tout sera fini !

gaara : rappel moi de demander lucy en mariage !

tandis que la bataille faisait rage du côté des ninjas, Mellyssa et les autres était installés à la cave, attendant que le déluge de la bataille cesse.

lucy : ca ir pour Gaara ?

mellyssa : il est le kazekage...tout ira bien pour lui...kankuro est à ses côtés.

willy : ca ira pour lui ?

là la femme de kankuro baissa tristement les yeux, il était difficile de répondre à cette question, elle n'avait jamais vu ce dont était capable son mari. Lucy se colla à sa belle soeur, elle aussi avait peur, automatiquement sa main alla se poser sur son pendentifs en demi-coeur.

9:

Plusiers heures s'écoulèrent, lucy et Mellyssa commencèrent à se poser des questions. c'est alors que la femme de Kankuro prit son courrage à deux mains, empoigna un couteau de boucher qui était stoké à la cave. Elle sortit discrètement de leur cachette Lucy sur les talons, mieux ne valait pas laisser mellyssa toute seule. Willy et Lyu allait suivre mais mel les enferma à double tour.

les deux jeunes femmes parcouraient prudement le village, peu de ninjas ennemeis étaient parvenus à entrer, et lorsque l'un d'eux s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes il reçut un coup de spatule dans la tête (eh oui les ménagères on leurs propres armes o )

kankuro et Gaara avaient été séparés de quelques mettre, le marionettiste abattit son dernier adversaire avant de voir arriver deux formes famillières :

kankuro : Mellyssa ! qu'est ce que tu fou là ?!

mellyssa : Ca fait des heures que je me fait un sang d'encre !!

un ennemis arriva sur eux et attrapa la jeune femme par le cou avant de la jeter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Kankuro accourut pour rattraper sa femme. Il la maintint contre lui contrôla Karasu pour les défendre, l'ennemi allait frapper Lucy mais une barrière de sable l'en empecha, Gaara accourait, il était essouflé, il avait aparement épuisé trop de chakra.

kankuro : Gaara, prends Mel, je m'occupe des ennemis. t'en peux plus.

gaara : je suis désolé...si seulemet je possédait encore le shukaku...

kankuro : c'est rien, prends soin d'elle, je t'en pris.

sans que personne ne put comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé le marionettiste avait jeté mel dans les bras de Gaara avant de s'écrouler, une entaille lage et profonde parcourant son dos. Il se releva et se planta devant sa famille, karasu et ses deux autres marionnettes prêtes pour le combat. Il tenait à peine debout mais il parvint à protéger les autres jusqu'au lever du jour, où les ennemis s'enfuiyaient, ayant perdus. Kankuro s'écroula, vidé de chakra.

C'était noir, une voix lointaine parlait, un appreil lançait des bip aux battements de son coeur. Les voix s'éloignèrent, il se rendormit. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta sans revenir à la réalité, il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux mais écoutait cette voix qu'il trouvait si douce :

la voix : Le village se rétablit peu à peu, certains ninjas de Konaha sont venu pour nous soutenir, Temari est passée te voir, elle est vite repartie, comme elle est encore enceinte ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester dans l'hopital.

kankuro : Tema est enceinte ? il est productif l'ananas o.

Gaara était en train d'organiser les tâches que devraient accomplir chaque personne du village pour l'avancement des traveaux tout en préparant la cérémonie en l'honneur des défuns. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Lucy arriva, lui fit un dioux baiser en guise de bonjour et vint se placer derrière lui pour le masser. Il se sentit de détendre dès l'instant où la jeune femme passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt pour toucher la peau nue de Gaara.

Gaara : Ca va toi ?

Lucy : oui...tant que tu es là tout va bien...et pour Kakuro c'est pas ça qui viendra à bout de lui ! il supporte Mel depuis plus d'un an alors crois bien o

gaara : c'est sûr qu'après tout ça il ne peut pas mourir.

lucy : exactement ! les médecins on dit que venir lui parler l'aiderai à aller mieu...Mel reste des jours complets à ses côtés pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passe chaque jour au village.

gaara : ba dis donc elle doit en utiliser de la salive o mais on ne peut pas redire là dessus c'est une fille bien.

lucy : ouais !o alors pourquoi tu voulais que je viennes te voir au bureau ?

Gaara se leva et se mit face à la fenetre :

gaara : te voir arriver sur le champs de bataille m'a fait comprendre que je tenait à toi...plus qu'à ma propre vie...est ce que tu veux m'épouser dès que tout sera en ordre au village ?

lucy : tu blague ?

gaara : on aura ta bague dès que tout sera à nouveau sur pied.

La jeune femme sauta au coup du kazekage pour l'embrasser, elle était tellement heureuse d'apprendre tout ça, heureuse d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

pendant ce temps à l'hopital :

kankuro : alala j'adore savoir que les autre travaillent ! c'est tellement reposant ! O ca m'étonne que ma folle de femme ne soit pas encore là...ca me manque de l'entendre crier

la voix : Donc tu dois quand même comprendre qu'on a besoin de ninjas supplementaires pour reconstruire le village. Bien sûr ça m'étonnerais que tu fasse exprès de rester dans le coma mais si tu ouvrai les yeux je suis cetaine que tu soulagerais beaucoup de monde, moi y compris.

kankuro : a bon ? on se connait ? quoi que comme toute les infirmières vous voulez juste que je reparte chez moi pour vous foutre la paix...et ma femme ?

la voix : tu as une table de chevet avec un bouquet de cosmos dans un vase en crital qui vient de la maison...je sais que tu n'aime pas trop les fleurs mais tu ne paux pas manger de cookies dans ton état.

kankuro : qui vient de la maison ? me dites pas que ma femme est venue et que je l'ai loupé ?! bordel !

la voix : je vais te laisser seul une petite heure d'accord ? A tout à l'heure.

kankuro : hey dis à ma femme de venir espèce d'idiote !!!!!!

Chez Mellyssa :

lyu : voila le repas est prêt ! O

willy : tu crois vraiment qu'une cuisinière comme ma soeur va apprecier de manger des sandwich ? --'

lyu : je crois qu'elle va aprecier parceque ça se mange vite !

willy : elle passe trop de temps auprès de son mari, c'ets pas bon, d'autant plus que la nuit je l'entend pleurer.

lyu : si tu était à la place de kankuro crois bien que moi aussi je serais touours posté à ton chevet !

willy : oui tu doit avoir raison et pis si elle l'aime...

lyu : tu as enfin compris !o

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer, Mellyssa arriva dans la salle à manger et regarda la pile de sandwich :

mellyssa : normalement c'est moi qui doit faire à manger à mes invités.

lyu : ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! ca ne vaut pas ce que tu nous sert o

willy : à oui c'est sûr - -'

mellyssa : merci, je manges et je repart, vous deux vous pouvez vous premener, ne vous en faites pas. Le meilleur reste à venir.

willy : amis tu sais qu'on est là en cas de besoin ptite soeur !

mellyssa : ouais t'en fait pas.

Dans le bureau de Gaara :

lucy : c'est qu'il est confortable ce bureau o

gaara : j'aurais jamais pensé le faire sur mon lieu de travail o

lucy : ba fallait bien feter nos fiancailles o

gaara : ouais mais...mon frère est dans le coma et moi je batifole avec toi...

lucy : ne t'en veux pas...de toute façon une fois rétabli Mel va passer à la casserole o

gaara : oO merci...grace à toi je viens d'avoir une image traumatisante...

lucy ??

gaara : je viens d'imaginer la vie sexuelle de mon frère TT

lucy : je compatie mon amour o

10 :

Kankuro sentit une présence entrer dans sa chambre, certainment cette infirmière sans voix qui ne lui criait pas dessus, il n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour sa femme lui manquerait.

la voix : je suis de retour, je sais que c'est pas bien de manger sur le pouce et de passer mes journées à te veiller mais je ne peut pas m'empecher de penser que tu es là à cause de moi...j'aurais du t'obeir et rester à la maison.

kankuro :...M...mel ?! c'est toi depuis tout ce temps ?!! OO a ba ça...j'aurais jamais cru...mais non c'est pas ta faute ! et puis si je ne sauve pas ma femme qui vais je sauver ?

mellyssa : je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends ou si je parle dans le vide. Gaara à appelé pendant que j'étais ici, il s'est fiancé avec Lucy, à lui aussi il lui tarde de te revoir.

kankuro :ba oui...on est frères...malgrès tout...mais parles moi de toi

mellyssa : soupirej'ai hate que tu sois de retour à la maison, je m'occuperais bien de toi, je te ferai tes repas, je te ferais des massages, je serais fentille, je cesserais même de crier...je t'en pris reveilles toi vite.

kankuro : a non tu peux crier...euhh le reste tu le fais déjà tout les jours de l'année ma belle O...tu pleure ?! hey ! non regarde ! jsuis vivant ! j't'entends !

mellyssa : désolée de pleurer comme ça, c'est juste que ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Ce fut à se moment que Kankuro sentit quelque chose se déclancher en lui, le noir commença à se dissiper et fit place à un blanc presque aveuglant :

kankuro : foif...

mellyssa releva violement la tête pour voir son mari, les yeux faiblement ouvert. elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

kankuro : ...je t'entendai parler

mellyssa : tu ne devrais pas trop parler alors que tu viens tout juste de te reveiller.

kankuro : ...embrasses moi...s'il te plait...

11 :

Kankuro sortit enfin de l'hopital mais pour son plus grand malheur il ne put rester seul avec sa femme puisque tout le monde était venu le voir :

tous : bon retour chez toi o

kankuro : hum boudeeeeeeeee

mellyssa : mais tu me fera ma fête ce soir mamour w

kankuro :joyeux à mort bon y'a quoi à manger o

gaara : content de te revoir grand frère

kankuro : moi aussi !

mellyssa : non pas que vos échanges d'amour fraternels nous gênent en quoi que ce soit nous avons un gateau à la crème de kiwi qui nous attend o

kankuro : c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

mellyssa : tu connais quelqu'un d'autre que moi capable de faire de la crème de kiwi ??

lucy : cuisinière powaaaaaaa o 

willy : repas powaaaa !

lyu : maieuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! j'fais pas bien la cuisine moi ?

willy : mais si ma puce

gaara : c'est juste que c'est pas aussi bon :p miam c'est bonnnnnnnn o

lucy : mais racle pas la crème avec tes doigts !o

willy : ba oui attends qu'on te serve une assiette ! o

gaara : miam c'est trop bon ! O

Une fois le gateau de bienvenue achevé chacun repartit de son côté, du moins Lyu et Willy allèrent finir la visite du village du sable, Kankuro pouvait enfin s'occuper un peu de sa vie de couple laissée à l'abandon depuis le mariage.

kankuro : ma chérieeeeeeee o

mellyssa : quoi ?

kankuro : c'est l'heure de la fête o

mellyssa : attend je fini de débarasser et je suis toute à toi o

kankuro regarda l'épaise table en chêne avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Il alla fermer la porte d'entrée, tant pis si Lyu et Willy revennaient ils patienteraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent leur ébats.

mellyssa : c'est bon je range la chantilly et le chocolat liquide !

kankuro courrut à la cuisine et lui prit les deux bouteilles des mains avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

kankuro : c'est bon la chantilly o le chocolat aussi o pis y a une table en chêne dans la salle à manger o

mellyssa : hummmmmmmmmm miam o

kankuro retira le débardeur de sa femme avant de venir l'allonger sur la table. Il se mit au dessus d'elle avant de l'enduire ce chantilly et de chocolat liquide avec un grand sourire coquin.

kankuro : c'est ta fête c'est ta fête o hum hum hum hum o

mellyssa : tu es vraiment d'humeur joyeuse d'un coup o

pendant ce temps chez Gaara :

gaara : je vais te retrouver ! pas la peine de te cacher !o

lucy : si tu ne me trouve pas tu doit enlever un vetement o

gaara :merde j'suis presque à poil et elle encore en pantalon !

il ouvrit un carton assez grand et y trouva sa fiancée, roulée en boule.

lucy : ok ok j'enlève quoi ??

gaara : tout !o je ne veux plus jouer ma poule o

lucy : ooooooo

elle se jeta au cou de Gaara et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa avidement tout en caressant la chevelure rousse de son amant.

kankuro et sa femme avaient treminés leur activité dans la chambre, ils étaient tout en sueur juste un drap pour les recouvir, juste au cas où quelqu'un d'indiscret comme gaara aurait tenté de s'introduire par la fenetre comme il l'avait déjà fait alors que leur relation était encore platonique.

flash back :

Mellyssa regardait son père avec le plus de rage dont elle était capable, elle se marier à un parfait inconnu ?! Un type du village du sable en plus de ça !

père : ma fille tu es l'heritière de cette famille qui est la plus importante du village de la roche !

mellyssa : C'est willy l'heritier pas moi !!!!

père : ne me parle plus de cet imbecile qui a épousée une fille contre mon grè !

mellyssa : ouais super l'amour paternel

père : tu sera bien là bas, au chaud, avec ce bel homme riche.

mellyssa : super ! j'ai le droit d'épouser un fils de la mère consommation --'

père : et j'espère qu'il t'empechera d'écouter du saez !

quelques jours après ça la jeune femme arrivait dans le village du sable, dans le bureau du kaezkage.

gaara : que la chose soit claire, un mariage arrangé certes mais je veux que votre fille soit concentante

père : elle l'est !

gaara : j'aimerais l'entendre elle.

mellyssa : c'est un honneur pour moi d'épouser un de vos ninjas afin de créer une alliance stable entre nos deux villages (ironie powaaaaa)

de loin on entendit crier :

voix : je suis de retourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! o je l'ai retrouvé gaara ! o

gaara : c'est bien nee-chan t'es trop forte o

voix 2 : Pitiééééééééééééééééé ! j'veux passsssssssssssssss ! tout mais pas ça !!!!! je veux mourir !!!!!

temari : non mais arretes ton cirque !

gaara : kankuro...je ne vais pas te faire de mal...tu vas te marrier --'

kankuro : ...a...c'était ça...

mel : c'est quoi ça ???!

fin du flash back


	4. Chapter 4

**_et voilà ce sont les derniers chapitres de cette fic. merci de mettre des reviws et rendez vousa dans mes autres fanfics _**

12 :

kankuro était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, il lisait un livre ninja pendant que sa femme lui parlait pour le convaincre d'herberger lyu et willy le temps qu'ils trouvent une maison dans le village. Qu'il était loin le temps où elle ne lui adressait pas la parole...

flash back :

Kankuro gommela quelque chose lorsque Gaara vint le chercher pour le conduire à la cérémonie de son mariage avec la fille de Iwa, ainsi l'appelait il au début. Il s'approcha de l'hotel, la jeune mariée ne semblait tellement enchantée d'être là...pour dire vrai si elle n'avait pas la chaîne à la cheville il l'aurait presque cru consentente.

Après la ceremonie ils durent bien entendu ouvrir le bal au début il se demandait si le fait qu'elle lui enfonce les ongles dans l'épaule et la main n'était pas juste pour le dissuader de lui prendre la tête.

Le soir même Gaara les avaient envoyé en lune de miel, l'humeur n'était guère au battifolage, la jeune femme prit une couverture et alla s'installer dans la baignoir sans un mot et sans se mettre en pyjama.

kankuro : si on est marriés on devrait peut etre se parler parce qu'on va finir nos vie l'un avec l'autre !

Elle ne répondit pas, il entendit même la clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain. Tetue cette gonzesse, pire que Temari. C'est seulement lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter qu'il sortit de la chambre d'hotel, il pouvait rester dehors toute la nuit puisqu'aucun des deux ne serait d'agréable compagnie pour le moment.

Quand il était rentré le lendemain matin, peut avant le levé du jour il avait trouvé la jeune femme dans le lit, un petit déjeuné sur la table avec un message :

_"Merci de pas m'avoir fait chier, petit dej pour vous, ne prenez pas ma maniaquerie maladive pour une preuve d'interet ou même d'amour...prière de tout ranger j'suis pas votre bonne !"_

Une fois rentré à Suna tout le monde cherchait à savoir les détails de leur lune de miel ce à quoi, en fille de bonne famille Mellyssa répoondait avec joie "M'emmerdez pas, voyez ça avec l'autre" C'est dans ces moment qu'elle plaisait vraiment au jeune homme. Une femme au fort caractère il savait que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

fin du flash back.

Lucy était sur msn pour parler avec sa belle soeur :

lucy : gaara est sous la douche

mellyssa : moi je ne vais plus tarder j'attend que kankuro en sorte...a ba ça y est O

kankuro pris la place de sa femme devant l'écran :

lucy : bonjour beau frère chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! O

Kankuro : salut, y'est où Gaara ?

Lucy : il est sous la douche.

Kankuro : Attend c'est quoi ça ?

lucy : quoi ?

Kankuro : Y'a une ordonnance sur la table...Mais...mais...

lucy ??

kankuro : elle est enceinte !! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lucy : félicitations ! On aura plein de Melly juniorE

kankuro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lucy : ba quoi ça vaut mieu que les Kankuro juniors --'

kankuro partit en courrant et en hurlant, Mellyssa sortit de la salle de bain et se remit devant l'écran :

Lucy : euhh...Salut toi ! .

mellyssa : tiens...c'est quoi ça ? oooooo l'ordonnance de Lyu...je croyait l'avoir mise dans mon sac...

Lucy : Lyu ??

Kankuro marchait à pas vif dans le village, il voulais s'éloigner le plus possible de sa maison, sa femme, enceinte, il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait le prendre.

Flash Back :

Kankuro était revenu de mission, bléssé, il n'en avait rien dit à sa femme, de toute façon ils ne se parlaient que très peu sauf pour les banalités habituelles. Ils étaient mariés depuis trois mois mainteant, il dormait dans le fauteuil. Leur relation n'était pas des plus conjugalement convaincante.

Kankuro : J'suis rentré !

Il trouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine, préparant une multitude de petits plats.

mellyssa : ne pose pas de questions, je doit juste organiser le banquet de Gaara. Pour ce soir on à des suchis faits maison !

kankuro prit une canette de bière dans le frigo :

kankuro : tu sais faire les suchis ?

mellyssa : bien entendu ! tu connais des gens qui n'en sont pas capable ?

kankuro : oui pas mal...en fait...t'es la première personne de mon entourage à savoir les faire.

Le repas s'était passé calmement, comme tout les repas, la table était somptueuse, le repas délicieux...un instant le shinobis cru vivre dans une publicité pour la famille parfaite. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait frappé auparavant. Cétait lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour replacer un pli de la nappe qu'il découvrit deux "petits" détails.

kankuro : euhh au fait...

mallyssa : Quoi ?

kankuro : Gaara m'a donné une lettre de ton père pour toi.

mellyssa lui prit le papier des mains, le lut, le déchira et jeta les miettes par dessus sa tête :

mellyssa : On doit avoir des relations sexuelles au plus vite.

kankuro : ba ils ne le saurons pas si ça reste platonnique.

mallyssa : je vais devoir allez chez un généco...pour qu'ils en soient tous sur.

Kankuro : Mais c'est dégeullasse bordel ! On couche si on veut !! j'vais pas te violer non plus !!!

mellyssa : bon...on fait comment ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa t'a des papiers par terre !!!!!!!!!

kankuro : c'est toi qui les a jeté --'

mellyssa : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est crade !!!!!!!!!

elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser les déchets quand quelque chose attira son attention, elle se releva violement se cognant la tête contre la table.

mellyssa : Aie bordel de merde de putain de table saloprie !!!!!!!!!

kankuro se leva rapidement voir si elle n'avait rien, il la prit contre lui pour regarder si elle n'était pas blésée à la tête. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose perler le long de son dos, du sang. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose sa femme passa un bras autour de lui, toucha son habit, se recula et regarda sa main rougie par le sang du shinobi.

mellyssa : bordel t'es bléssé ! AAAAAAAAAA y'a du sang par terre et sur la chaise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon euhh...viens allez !

elle l'ammena à la chambre et l'assis sur le lit aux draps blancs, elle ne fit pas attention au sang qui les tachait. Kankuro tenta de lever ses bras pour retirer son pull mais la douleur de son dos l'en dissuada. Sa femme attrapa la pair de ciseaux qui tronait sur le bureau et entreprit de découper le tissu, elle lui enleva ensuite la petite armure et alla jeter un oeuil à la blessure :

Mellyssa : celui qui t'as recousu n'est decidément pas doué. Je vais m'en occuper. Allonge toi.

en quelques secondes elle était revenue avec tout le materiel necessaire. elle nettoya la plaie tout doucement puis endormit la partie blessée avec de l'alcool.

kankuro : où as tu appris ?

mallyssa : je suis une fille de bonne famille, je me devais de savoir le faire. Et puis...je n'allait pas te laisser crever comme un clebs alors que t'as toujours été gantil avec moi.

kankuro : t'as pas trop chiante non plus...et t'es pas mal dans ton genre.

mellyssa : toi non plus. mais c'est pas pour autant que je t'autorise à me faire quoi que ce soit

fin du flash back

Mellyssa était encore devant son ordinateur, regardant le papier, puis se remémora les cris de Kankuro.

mellyssa : dis moi...il croit que je suis enceinte ?

lucy : non...il est surement parit acheté du...beurre de cacahuètes

mellyssa : il aime pas --'

lucy : ben des cookies

mellyssa : tu sais très bien que je fait les courses avec la prefection requise...

lucy : ba oui ! il croit que t'es enceinteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

mellyssa : et il m'abandonne pour ça ...??

Lucy ne vit plus sa belle soeur à la web-cam mais quand Gaara passa la tête à la fenetre et cria son effroi elle comprit...Mellyssa avait retouvé son mari. Tout Suna pouvait entendre le pauvre homme hurler à sa femme qu'il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde même si il y avait pensé.

mellyssa : OSE DIRE QUE TU NE VEUX PAS DE BEBES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kankuro : mais non...j'était partit acheter un hochet...pour notre bébé...

tout le monde eut une exclamation du genre "que c'est trognon".

mellyssa : c'est pas moi qui suis enceinte --' c'est Lyu.

de loin on entendit lucy et Gaara

lucy et gaara : Espèce de boulet !

lucy : t'es pas foutu de lire un nom !!

kankuro : c'est le nom de jeune fille de mel...

Ce fut à ce moment que Mellyssa attrapa son mari et l'embrassa doucement. Elle lui prit la main puis l'emmena chez eux. A peine eut t-elle fremée la porte d'entrée qu'elle courut comme une folle jusqu'à la chambre et appela son mari d'une voix autoritaire.

Kankuro entra dans la chambre, il ne vit pas sa femme et dut aller à la salle de bain pour la trouvée dans la baignoir, la mousse se répendant autour d'elle.

kankuro : te rend tu seulement compte que tu es encore habillée ?

mellyssa : mais je voulais que tu enlève toit même mes vetements

Le temps passa tranquillement chez nos amis, le vent soufflait doucement tandis qu'ils étaient tous à table :

Gaara : Alala j'vous raconte pas ma lune de miel ! c'était super !

Willy : moi j'en ai marre de me lever toutes les nuits pour le biberon...

kankuro : ...

gaara : pourquoi as tu ce sourir idiot ?

kankuro :

mellyssa passa, balandant paissiblement un ventre parfaitement rond.

kankuro : je l'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuu

fin !!

_**qui c'est qui a aimé ? qui c'est qui n'a pas aimé ? **_

_**mettez des reviews !!!**_


End file.
